


A veces los chismes no son tan malos

by Saneral_ciel



Category: Glee
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saneral_ciel/pseuds/Saneral_ciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se necesitan varios intentos, pero al final Finn comprende lo que está pasando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A veces los chismes no son tan malos

**A veces los chismes no son tan malos**

Finn era lento para muchas cosas, como las matemáticas o el español. Si algo había aprendido de él mismo era que le costaba entender las cosas de buenas a primera, pero que una vez que ya le entraban en la cabeza no salían de ahí (y menos mal, porque de no ser así, no sabría sumar _y eso sería un problema_ …)

Pero ahora Finn tiene un dilema, un GRAN dilema —sí, con mayúsculas y todo—, más grande que cuando pensó que era el padre del bebé de Quinn, _así que háganse a una idea_.

Todo comenzó cuando se toparon en el desayuno. Él y Kurt ya no compartían cuarto, a Finn le habían construido uno en la parte alta de la casa y el de Kurt estaba casi en el sótano (por elección propia, algo de la _acustítica_ , Finn no tenía idea de qué era eso). Kurt le había hecho el desayuno porque su madre había salido más temprano de lo común, y cuando Finn probó esos huevos y esas tostadas, simplemente le supieron a gloria, mejor que las que hacía su madre.

—Eh, tío, estos son los mejores huevos y las mejores tostadas que he probado —Kurt se sacó el delantal de cocina y se sentó a comer mientras sonreía con suficiencia.

—Por supuesto que lo son, los huevos tuvieron una cocción especialmente medida, al igual que las tostadas, además que el aceite que usé fue…

Y la verdad es que Finn no entendió ni jota de su explicación, solo pudo pensar que Kurt era el tío que mejor cocinaba del mundo, que cocinaba hasta mejor que su madre y lo admiró en ese momento, más incluso que por su valor para salir del closet. Había conquistado su estómago.

 _Esa debió ser su primera pista_.

Pero, vamos, Finn es _lento_ , por el momento eso solo convertía a Kurt en su chef favorito. Lo siguiente fue un verdadero accidente y algo más revelador que lo anterior. No encontraba toallas limpias y necesitaba una ducha con urgencia, Burt estaba en el taller y su mamá trabajaba así que solo se le ocurrió bajar a preguntarle a Kurt si sabía dónde diablos las habían dejado. Claro que sabía que Kurt estaba con Blaine, pero el chico nunca le había caído mal ni nada y estaban entre tíos ¿qué malo podía pasar?

Entró sin tocar y se encontró a Kurt y Blaine besándose, de inmediato se congeló, se descongeló y salió lo más rápido y silencioso que pudo de allí. Fueron varias revelaciones a la vez.

Vale, Kurt era gay (eso ya lo sabía), _vale_ , Blaine también era gay (eso igual ya lo sabía) y, _vale_ , ellos eran novios (dah, estás todo un genio Finn…) ¿Pero por qué diablos tenían que besarse?

Estaba molesto y no molesto en plan: “soy homofóbico y eso es antinatural, los hombres no deberían besarse entre ellos y voy a golpear a alguien” sino que estaba molesto en plan: “¿Por qué Kurt está besando a ese idiota? ¿Mierda, eso es una lengua? ¡¿Por qué. Mierda. No. Para. De. Besarlo?!”

 _Claro, esa debió ser la segunda pista_.

Lo siguiente, sin embargo, fue algo más sutil, pero por algún motivo más revelador para Finn. Kurt le llevó leche tibia como todas las noches, normalmente Finn se bebía la leche en incómodo silencio y luego esperaba a que Kurt se fuera, pero esta vez pasó algo diferente. Estaban a una semana de iniciar las clases y Kurt lo miró con algo de tristeza.

—No logro convencer a Blaine de que se cambie a nuestro instituto —Finn casi escupe la leche.

—¿Qué?

—¡Lo sé! Es tan irracional, podremos estar juntos y cantar juntos y luego… —el cerebro de Finn nunca había trabajado tan rápido como lo hizo en ese momento.

—¿Pero lo has pensado bien? Es decir… —Finn dejó la taza sobre su velador— por lo que sé Blaine está acostumbrado a tener todos los solos y…

—No va a quitarte protagonismo, Finn —Kurt rodó los ojos y Finn suspiró.

—No lo digo por mí, lo digo por ti, eres un gran cantante y, sin embargo, en Dalton solo una vez te dejaron cantar una voz principal, ya compites con Rachel y Marcedes ¿realmente quieres agregar a Blaine? —Finn casi podía ver los engranajes de Kurt moverse, por algún motivo Finn no quería que Blaine estuviera con ellos, aún más cerca de su Kurt…

 _Su Kurt_.

 _Oh, mierda…_

—Tienes razón, lo de las relaciones a distancia lo hace más romántico al final de todo… —Finn solo atinó a asentir mientras veía como Kurt cogía su taza vacía, se ponía de pie y salía de su habitación bajando por las escaleras.

Vio su silueta, reparó en su ropa ajustada, en su trasero… _mierda, le había mirado el trasero a Kurt_.

Y para Finn todos esos pequeños detalles comenzaron a cobrar sentido, no estaba listo para admitir que era gay, principalmente porque había estado con chicas y siempre le había gustado (a excepción curiosamente de Santana, que fue la única con la que tuvo sexo, anda y quizás no le iba el sexo con chicas después de todo). Pero era lo suficientemente honesto consigo mismo como para admitirse que le gustaba Kurt.

—Me gusta Kurt… —si no lo decía en voz alta no se lo creía. Agradecía no estar saliendo ya con Rachel porque no se habría perdonado a sí mismo lastimarla (Rachel ahora salía con Puck, por lo que Kurt le había contado, la madre de Puck había insistido en que saliera con una chica judía, los padres de Rachel estaban encantados y luego ellos terminaron forzosamente en algo que al parecer ya no era tan forzoso, _las vueltas de la vida_ )—. Estoy tan jodido…

Vale, había definido dos cosas importantes, que le gustaba Kurt y su actual estado al respecto _¿ahora qué?_

El primer paso era alejar a Kurt de Blaine (eso ya más o menos lo había hecho), el segundo era conquistar a Kurt (él ya le había gustado antes, le tocaba reavivar eso) y el tercero pues… que Kurt y Blaine terminen (suponía que si él le volvía a gustar a Kurt eso pasaría).

No debía ser tan complicado.

El problema es que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo diablos hacer que Kurt se fije en él. Decidió hacer algo que, definitivamente, podría haber sido el más grande de los errores.

Llamó a Rachel y a Mercedes.

—Quiero conquistar a Kurt —decir que ambas se sorprendieron era una infravaloración.

—Vale, cuál es el juego —Mercedes fue la primera en reaccionar.

—Ningún juego, de verdad me gusta —Rachel enarcó una ceja.

—La última vez que chequeé no eras gay… —Finn apretó los labios.

—No soy gay, solo me gusta Kurt, siempre tararea por la casa y hace que sea agradable estar en ella, no me gusta cuando se besa con Blaine y además, comprende lo sabroso se una leche caliente y…

—Vale, lo pillamos, te gusta Kurt —Mercedes miró a Rachel con una cara de incomprensión absoluta que fue completamente correspondida, pero ambas parecían creerle— ¿Y a nosotras qué?

—No sé qué hacer para gustarle…

—Pues tú ya le gustaste alguna vez —dijo Rachel mirando a Mercedes— déjanos pensar en algo, seguro se nos ocurrirá alguna estrategia, tú tranquilo —Mercedes asiente.

—Sí, tranquilo, estás en buenas manos…

Luego de eso ambas se fueron y Finn se quedó pensativo, aún era medio día, tenía toda la tarde para jugar video juegos…

Era bastante tarde y lo que _definitivamente_ Finn no se esperaba, era que un colérico Kurt entrara sin golpear y a pisotadas a su cuarto.

—¡Tú y yo vamos a hablar! —no había leche, el que no hubiera leche era un mal indicio.

—¿Y yo qué hice? —Kurt comenzó a moverse en círculos en la habitación con los brazos cruzados mirándolo con odio.

—Le dijiste a Mercedes y a Rachel que yo te gusto, me han llamado a reunión de emergencia y al parecer ahora eres su misión y que cómo puedo hacerte sufrir y que tengo que dejar a Blaine y… — _oh, Finn no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando ¡En qué momento se le ocurrió hablar con esas chismosas!_ — ¡Quiero que hables con ellas y les digas que es un estúpido juego!

 _Un segundo…_

—No es un juego, de verdad me gustas —Finn frunció el ceño y se puso de pie ¿por qué no le creía? ¿Tan mal estaba él acaso?

—Por favor, Finn… me ves todo el día, tú lo que estás es confundido, unos días en el instituto rodeado de otros seres humanos y verás cómo se te pasa —Kurt le puso una mano en el hombro con una condescendencia que (Finn no sabía por qué) pero le hizo sentirse profundamente insultado.

—¡No estoy confundido! —le cogió la muñeca.

—Finn, me haces daño…

—No estoy confundido, me gustas, me gusta como cocinas y como cantas y cuando me traes leche caliente y cuando sonríes y cuando apoyas a los demás, hasta cuando te pones diva me gustas y… y… —no sabía que más decirle a esos ojos, no sabía que más hacer, vio sus labios y los besó.

Sintió como la mano libre de Kurt lo golpeaba sin fuerza en el pecho pero lo ignoró, estaba besando a un chico —y le importaba un carajo—, estaba besando a Kurt —y de pronto eso significaba un mundo—. En algún punto Kurt dejó de pelear y le devolvió el beso, Finn le soltó la muñeca y lo abrazó con fuerza. Se besaron tanto que deberían haberles dolido los labios, pero no importó, de pronto Kurt se separó y lo miró a los ojos, Finn no quería que se separara pero lo miró también.

—De verdad te gusto —le dijo como si no pudiera creerlo.

—De verdad me gustas —fue toda su respuesta. Kurt lo abrazó con fuerza y una sonrisa.

Después de todo ¿quién puede resistirse a un chico que _sí_ entiende que la leche tibia es deliciosa?

 **Fin.**


End file.
